terragenesis_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geoffmen/General strategies
Here are strategies that I use. *Priorities building Spaceports. They're the only reliable source of income. Spend all the initial credits and GPs to research the Creche, Transit Network then Spaceport and build mostly spaceports at first. *Don't bother building outposts and mines. It offers very little return on investment. They become increasingly costly fast and don't last long. *Don't bother upgrading Habit units. Go straight for the Habit Domes. In each colony, demolish the habit unit to make space for another facility as soon as the first habit dome is built. *It is not really worth having more that two habit domes per colony. Two domes can get you to 500K population (maybe less). The third will only get you to 1M but not to 2M so it won't allow you to build more facilities. The only scenario where you'd want more domes per colony is if you're planning to win the games without terraforming. *Unless you're running out of facility space or have more credits than you can send (which will happen in a couple of days if you're using the make-a-lot-of-spaceports strategy), don't upgrade facilities passed level II. Upgrading from level I costs half the building cost and adds half the outputs. Upgrading from level II to level III costs the same as the building cost and adds only half the outputs. *When building a new colony, add a Habit Dome and Spaceports. This will get the colony started quickly on the path of population growth. Once they're built, destroy the Habit Unit and you can start making those buildings that have a terraforming output. *Don't bother researching or building Heat facilities, save your credits and get the Soletta instead (Don't play the game at easy level, you won't have access to artificial satelites and there are no random events. Not as fun). *The warming will have an important impact on the water level. I find I don't ever need to research more than the first generation water-adding facility, since the Hab Domes are adding water I only need facilities to remove it. Ice Launchers are good for that as they also generate revenue. *Don't waste Culture Points on tweaking policies. Get the Lagrange academy as soon as possible and then shift the economy to full industrial (maximise construction speed) and ecopolicy to full conservation (more habitations). You can switch them back for more biomass growth once the climate can support life. *Before leaving the game for a long time, check the stats for the modifiers to make sure it won't lead to catastrophic climate change. This is especially true once population is growing without artification habitations. Especially, make sure that the water increase won't take you beyond the objective or the whole planet might get under water and you can loose some, if not all, your colonines. *You can a calculator or a spreadsheet to calculate how long it will take for the game to reach the objective for each elements (pressure, O2, water, heat if you're not using the soletta) and come back around the target time to stabilise the element. *I like building a colony called "Small Tweaks" which has one or two 1st-generation facilities for adding and removing pressure, O2 and water. I can then disable/enable them to try and get as close as possible to the "+0" growth level. *When creating new colonies, put the map in elevation mode and go for the highest point available. It gives the best chance to your colonies if there ever is a catastrophic water rise. I don't know of any other relevant criteria for the location of new colonies. *If catastrophic water rise happens and the whole planet is under water, if you have a soletta the only way might be to greatly lower the temp with the soletta. However it will still be easier to start all over with all the credits and the satelites, than starting a new game. Category:Blog posts